


First Lego League Year 3 skit

by Randomwhovian75



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomwhovian75/pseuds/Randomwhovian75





	1. Chapter 1

Class room:

 **teacher** : Hello class! My name is Mrs./Mr. -------. Today you will be improve the way someone learns a topic and then learn to do it. Ok lets start! Get into groups and figure out what you want to learn.

Student #1: How to drive, my mom told me how hard it was for her to learn to drive  


Student #2:  How to speak spanish! i've always wanted to speak spanish

student#4: or we could learn how to play guitar! I'm having problems learning

student#5: yeah and after we learn to play guitar we can learn how to cook!

Student#3: ..we could learn how to ride a bike..

other students: learn to ride a bike? everyone knows how to ride a bike! and plus its easy, how are we supposed to improve on that

teacher: It's actually rather common for people to have problems when they try to ride a bike.

Student Number 5:so it that what we're going to do?

other students: sure!

teacher: good. your going to improve the way people learn how to ride a bike

student 2: we can use my bike outside

                                                                --------------------------------------------------------------------------

*students go outside*

student 5: ok how do we want to do this.

student 4:hop on

*student 3 gets on the bike*

student 3: ok.. now what?

Student 1: pedal down towards the basketball hoops while I hold you up from behind. I remember my dad did the same thing when he taught me to ride a bike

*student 3 falls*

Student 4: dang it, if only there was any easier way to do this

Student 2: but what if there is!!!!!!!

Student 4: what do you mean?

Student2: we could see if there's anything on the internet to help us!

all students: yeah!!!

*students look on internet to see if theres anything*

Student 1: there's nothing! it's everything we've already tried!

Student 4: well ----- and i found something! Its called a -----------. It's a bike and instruction guide. Its made by some team called Lego Adrenaline. They say they got their information from experts at scheels and albreight's cycle (need two more). They also state that they (extensive research on problem and solutions)

student 5: how much does it cost?

Student 1: $------      it also says thats its the only thing like it!

student 2: That's cheap!

Student 3: so you think it'll help me learn how to ride a bike

student 4: it has really good reviews. People say its makes it really easy. (include people its shared to+4)

Teacher: let's go buy it then!!!

*after they have the bike*

 

Student 5: ok lets try this again!

* student 3 gets on bike*

Teacher: ok it says -------------------------(first few steps of our instructions)

* student does what it says and it works*

 -----------------------continues to follow the insturctions until the student can ride a bike-------------------------------------------

 

everyone: yay we did it!!!!! the bike really works!

 

THE END!!!!

 

 


	2. Second Draft

** _problem identification_ **

*Teacher enters class.  Students enter following the teacher.*  
 _ **Andrew**_ : OK engineering class, for the past month we've been researching learning processes that need improvement. Please state the problem the class studied.

 _ **Tori**_ : We came up with the question, "How can we improve the way someone learns to ride a bike?"

 

_**sources of information**_

_**Andrew**_ : What sources of information did you find during your research?

 _ **Lauryn**_ : First, we took field trips to Scheels and Albrecht's Cycle, businesses with professionals in the field of biking, to ask them questions about the equipment they sold and how they would teach someone to ride a bike. 

  _ **Tori**_ : Second, we surveyed a group of adults who have learned or taught others how to ride a bike. Some of the things we asked about were the difficulties of learning to ride a bike and what they would like to change.

 _ **Beth**_ : Our third source was an interview with Jay, who is an expert from Dan's Comp Bike Shop. We shared our idea for improving the way people learn to ride bikes and he explained the bike parts that we would need for implementing our solution.

 _ **Sebastian**_ : Fourth was a Better Homes and Gardens magazine article about learning to ride a bike. Our fifth source was the internet, where we researched many different websites that recommended a variety of ways to teach or learn to ride a bike.

 

_ **problem analysis** _

_**Andrew** _ : How extensively did you study and analyze the problem?

 _**Lauryn** _ : As a result of our month of research, we learned that the vast majority of learning to ride a bike is learning to balance, and pedaling is merely a way to stay upright. It is also proven that training wheels prevent learning to balance and make turning difficult, creating a fear factor when the training wheels are removed. 

 _ **Rachel**_ : Most of the people we talked to, and the internet articles we read, mentioned that people have issues concentrating on learning to balance, when a learner also has to focus on pedaling, steering, and braking too!

 

 

**_Review existing solutions_ **

_**Andrew**_ : What did you find for existing products or solutions?

 _**Sebastian** _ : We found balance bikes that children use as coasters because they don't have pedals or brakes.

 _ **Beth**_ : Balance bikes are good, but once a child learns to balance the parents will have to buy another bike with pedals and brakes.

 _ **Tori**_ : We also found instruction guides that show different ways of teaching a child to ride a bike.

 _ **Beth**_ : Many of the instruction guides are vague and lead to false hopes of teaching a child to ride a bike in 30 minutes or less.

 _ **Rachel**_ : Other solutions for learning to ride a bike include attaching a training handle, or using training wheels.

 _ **Beth**_ : It takes longer to learn to balance with these methods because the child relies on the parent or training wheels to balance for them. ~~  
~~

_**Lauryn**_ : We watched videos on the internet that showed how easy it is to fall off a trike or a bike with training wheels. Especially when the bike or trike is moving fast downhill, or the child tries to turn too sharply.

 _ **Beth**_ : So trikes and training wheels aren't good solutions either, and definitely don't allow for learning to balance. 

 _ **Tori**_ : After analyzing the problem and existing solutions, we also did extensive research on available products and found that there is a great need to improve the way people learn to ride bikes. Here is our research binder.

 

 

_**Team Solution** _

_**Andrew**_ : What solution did you come up with?

 _ **Seb**_ : We designed and built a prototype bike and called it the EZrydr. (bring bike forward)

_**Innovation** _

_**Lauryn**_ : There are some bikes, like the Strider, that help children learn to balance, but our bike is two bikes in one! It comes in multiple sizes for many ages, and easily converts from a balance bike to a regular pedal bike. (Lauryn hand pedal to Seb who puts pedal on EZrydr)

 _**Rachel** _ : We also developed easy to understand, step by step instructions for teaching a child to use the EZrydr.

_**Implementation** _

_**Andrew**_ : How about manufacturing the EZrydr?

 _ **Tori**_ : After constructing our prototype, we determined how much it would cost to buy parts, build, and sell the EZrydr. With manufacturing one new part, we found it would be around $200, which is very comparable to regular bikes already for sale.

 _ **Rachel**_ : The EZrydr is able to replace a trike, a bike with training wheels, and also a regular pedal bike!

 

_**Sharing** _

_**Andrew**_ : This is a great concept!  Have you told anyone about the EZrydr?

 _ **Rachel**_ : We shared the EZrydr with multiple groups to see if they could benefit from our invention in everyday life. 

 _**Beth** _ : Parents in the surrounding neighborhood agree the the EZrydr can replace the multitudes of bikes that end up in the back of their garages.

 _ **Tori**_ : When we took the bike to a local daycare, the teachers there said they liked the idea of a bike to replace the trikes that are so easy to tip over

 _ **Lauryn**_ : Mr. Ter Wee, a P.E. teacher for kids with disabilities, loved that the EZrydr was so cost effective compared to the $4000.00 bikes he already buys for his special needs kids.

 _ **Andrew**_ : Excellent job, very impressive. I can't wait to see it marketed! Class dismissed!

 

 


	3. World Class Survey

1.) Do you or your children know how to ride a bike?

 

 

2.) At what age was bike-riding was mastered?

 

 

3.) Did you use any kind of resource as a guide to teach/learn to ride a bike? If so, what was it? (Ex. Book, magazine, DVD, YouTube)

 

 

4.) Did you or your children have any difficulties learning how to ride a bike?

 

 

5.) What was the most frustrating part part of learning/teaching?

 

 

6.) Did any injuries occur during the time of learning/teaching how to ride a bike? (Ex. scrapes, bruises, back pain, or anything requiring medical attention)

 

 

7.) What would you change about the process of learning how to ride a bike, if anything?

 

 

8.) If there were an instruction guide for learning to ride a bike, would you find it useful?

 

 

9.)  Additional Comments:

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 Step 1: Go to the store and purchase out bike. Step 2: Seek out flat, even ground free of debris that could cause the child to get into a wreck. Step 3: Outfit the child in proper safety gear such as a helmet, shin guards, and wrist guards. Make sure the safety gear fits properly. Step 4: Detach the pedals from the bike using a screw driver. Remove the cranks from the bottom bracket. Step 5: Adjust the seating and handle bars so they're flat footed with a slight bend at the knees. Also make sure the tires are well inflated. Step 6: Ask the child to sit on the bike and scoot themselves along with their feet until they are comfortable balancing. Step 7: Have child coast around corners and down inclines. Step 8: Once they feel confident in their steering, reattach the pedals. Step 9: Readjust the seat so that their legs are 80% to 90% strait, and the handle bars so they are comfortable. Step 10: Once the pedals are reattached and the bike is readjusted, have the child practice pedaling and breaking with both handle breaks and pedal breaks. Step 11: Continue to practice riding your bike. Step 12: Ride your bike and have fun! 


End file.
